Forget Me
by In this world live all worlds
Summary: Tommy's been kidnapped and forced to fight for his life. Can the other Power Rangers rescue him before it's too late..? TommyKat
1. Forgotten

**Forget Me**

**For one half of my Gemini Muses; for Splatalie who sometimes seems to know me better than I know myself and is not as boring as she thinks. Good luck at Uni hunni! **

**Now people I'm going to ask for your advice here; I have this idea but I'm not sure where to take it next, I could continue into a story of indeterminate length or I could leave it as a one shot. Read it and tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated. **

**The song is 'Kites' by Patty Griffin. If you haven't heard it before go on Youtube and listen to it, it's really beautiful and if you like it you should also listen to her song 'Rain.'**

**Forgotten **

I'm in hell.

It was that place they always talked about, the one they used to scare the children like the bogeyman or the monster that lurked under the bed and ate naughty children. They all grow up though; the children see through the stories and lose the nightmares, it's not real; it's never real.

But I've seen those monsters, I've fought the bogeyman and met worse than the monster under the bed…I still live with those nightmares, I live in them.

It's not fire and brimstone though, and it's not the wrath of God; I'm not sure God even knows about this place. The ground is beaten dust and the sun is never covered by clouds; even the blood evaporates eventually but it's not hell…not really.

But it's real.

_The Sunday after there was laughter in the air_

_Everybody had a kite_

_They were flying everywhere_

_And all the trouble went away_

_And it wasn't just a dream_

_All the trouble went away_

_And it wasn't just a dream_

I've seen the devil though. His face haunts me even when I close my eyes and everywhere I look there are demons.

It was one last mission, something for my people, for Earth and for the cause. It was duty that brought me to this place, my own misguided sense of right and wrong. Because I didn't realize; right and wrong don't exist in this place, in the moment there is nothing but the fear and the pain, the will to live.

He'd been another Ranger, someone from another planet on his own mission he'd been caught; wrong place at the wrong time. It was supposed to be simple, he was just trapped in this dimension, a dimension that moved and was almost never in the same place. Zordon had wanted me to get the guy out, the Alliance of Light had thought me well suited for the task but now I know I wasn't.

The mission is over; I saw that man die. His body gave up his spirit caved in, and they had laughed. It's my turn now.

I remembered the time Gasket had kidnapped me, it's mostly a blur but it was like this; the arena's the same and it's like every monster in the Universe has converged to watch me die. They tell me I should feel honored that my fame has spread to the furthest boundaries, that the masters and their creations would come all this way to see me die. I'm not honored; I'm sickened…I'm afraid.

_In the middle of the night_

_We try and try with all our might_

_To light a little light down here_

_In the middle of the night_

_We dream of a million kites_

_Flying high above_

_The sadness and the fear_

I'm like a gladiator. I spend my day in the arena surrounded by jeering monsters and one by one they are pitted against me. They all laugh and say they're testing me but really they're killing me. It's a form of entertainment, I'm there for amusement and for punishment; because I'm the thing they hate, I'm the thing they fear…I'm a Power Ranger.

I'm forgetting things.

I'm starting to forget who I am, who I was. Sometimes I can't say my name, the words fail me but it's more than that; I forget them, forget how to say them and forget why it's important to remember them.

I remember other people though; I remember the soft words that belong to Trini and I remember Adam laughing, I remember a man dressed in red who was always there for me. I remember Her too, pretty in pink like always.

But I'll forget soon, I'll forget their names and faces; I'll forget why they were important.

I wish I knew who I was. I wish I could go back.

_Little sister just remember_

_As you wander through the blue_

_The little kite that you sent flying_

_On a sunny afternoon_

_Made of something light as nothing_

_Made of joy that matters too_

_How the little dreams we dream_

_Are all we can really do_

I'll be here forever, I've been here forever. I don't remember what there was before; just more fighting and more pain, that's all there has ever been. Every day merges into the next, there's nothing distinctive; I can't remember how I got here and I don't know why I'm here.

It hurts so much, it's a struggle to morph but they keep my alive…barely. I can't heal, there's never enough time because I have to fight; but I can't remember what I'm fighting for…I'm living a lie so I can hide but now there's no difference between them and I've forgotten what the lie was.

My blood stains this ground, it's soaked up but there's no life here, only death and I know it will be my turn soon.

It's claws that rake my back and it is feet that trample me, hands that hit me and knives that cut me. I pray for the night, I pray the cooling stars and the cold cell. I pray for death.

I'm broken.

There's nothing left here, nothing left but the fear and pain. I'm not dreaming I'm still here; I'm still in hell. I pray for death but I find myself fighting and I've forgotten why.

I've forgotten why I'm here; I've forgotten who I am. I've forgotten what is right and what is wrong. I've forgotten why I need to survive…

_In the middle of the night_

_The world turns with all its might_

_A little diamond coloured blue_

_In the middle of the night_

_We keep sending little kits_

_Until a little light gets through…_

**A/N Okay guys tell me what you think, its a little angsty at the mo but this Ranger's in trouble so you'll have to forgive the sadness. So does it need continuation or is it an interesting little one shot? I shall trust your judgement.xxx **


	2. Remembered

**Remembered**

**Jason**

Whenever I see her she looks worse than ever, it makes me want to scream. She stopped crying though; she just looks at you with that calm expressionless face every time someone talks about it.

I wouldn't say everyone else had given up it's just that they can't seem to bear struggling anymore, but she, she needs the struggle and she forces it upon herself.

Me? No I can't forget either. He was my brother and my best friend, we meant something to each other and I know in my place he would never have given up. That's what Tommy was like…no is like, he keeps on trying no matter what and he never gives up on anything or anyone no matter how impossible it seems.

The others help but they have to carry on with their lives too; Adam's helping me at the Dojo and everyday we miss Tommy, so do the students. They know he's missing, I don't know how they found out because I was just going to tell them that he was away for awhile. The younger kids make me smile sometimes, Tommy had told them he was away on business but when he couldn't say what it was so they all decided he was a secret agent. Now they all think he's on a mission somewhere but the smile fades when I think about it too much; it's too close to the truth.

He's been gone for nearly six months and I feel like I'm no closer to finding him. I'm tired. Nearly every week I'm on some planet somewhere among the stars or in another dimension following leads that Zordon's many contacts have discovered. They lead nowhere, or they lead somewhere else in a never ending trail of clues, but he's never there, never where they say.

I crash at her house in the spare room; I never had the chance to find a house of my own when I came back to Angel Grove; I went looking for him straight away. I hadn't known that he was still doing things for the Alliance, hadn't known he was still a Power Ranger in many respects. It had hurt to know he hadn't confided in me, but she had told me why.

Tommy had thought I had my own life and my own troubles to worry about, besides they were never serious missions; or at least that's what he had thought.

Tommy had said that things were going well between them, from what I can guess they had been thinking of sharing a house. Tommy had been renting a flat but she had a house and though she has never said anything to me I'm sure the box of his stuff in her closet was the first of many.

I always wonder what is happening to him, is he okay? Sometimes I tell myself that he is simply trapped somewhere in a dimension or on a planer, no doubt frustrated by it but doing well enough; the locals have probably taken him in. But there's this urgency I feel, it's not just worry it's a feeling. We were close and though I never say it to her I know he's in trouble.

I need him back, she needs him back…we all need him back. They phone every week, they ask how things are going; they don't always ask outright like it hurts them but the question's there anyway. We need him back in one piece, because if he has fallen apart then so will we.

We miss him.

**A/N Please review guys! It was just going to be a one shot but my muses were adamant that they would torture me if I stopped and besides I had the inspiration, so don't panic Splatalie! xxx**


	3. Remembered prt II

**For Splats cause I miss her already! X**

**Remembered (part 2)**

**Kat**

Oh God I miss him.

My life almost feels empty without him, I find myself looking for something that isn't there, I'll turn expecting to see him and I want to talk to him all the time.

Jason came back. He doesn't replace Tommy though, he can't and he never will but he's the greatest friend I've known. He won't give up.

Tanya often comes around with Adam but it's no good, it's not the same as it used to be because now we're an odd number and there's always that unspoken acknowledgement that he isn't there.

I feel useless as I watch Jason come back every time empty handed, he tells me that there's good news, that a clue leads somewhere else. A sighting of Tommy here, a rumor there; but they're insubstantial, he's never there and the rumors are never true.

Jason looks tired but he never rests, he'll come back late one evening but when I wake up he's gone again. He looks like he's slowly dying; I look in the mirror and wonder whether I look the same. Rocky's using his connections in the police in case Tommy is being hidden on Earth. Other Ranger teams have contacted us and wanted to help; Eric and Wes are two that come to mind, they said they have good connections; I don't quite understand but apparently they're from the future. I tried asking whether Tommy was there in the future, whether we found him but they say that it's not how time works, besides a thousand years from now Tommy isn't around.

We got a message from space too from a Ranger named Andros; he's using his ship to search the galaxies. Andros is almost as intense as Jason; they both take responsibility and loyalty seriously, but then something tells me Andros has had a hard life.

I stopped crying a while ago. It didn't help, and I never felt any better; my mother always used to say a good cry would do that, not anymore. I go every other day to the Command Centre and watch a newly rebooted Alpha initiate scans and listen to Zordon tell me everything will be okay. Alpha tells me that there should be a homing device on Tommy's morpher and communicator, he keeps looking for the signal but it seems pointless to me; no doubt whoever has him has disabled it.

Jason tries to be optimistic for me, he tells me about new leads and positive sightings but I know he's exaggerating and at times just lying. I don't blame him but I can see right through it; there's a strain in his smile and a bleak look in his eyes.

He laughs and tells me that Tommy is probably on a beach on some distant planet having the time of his life. But it's just a lie; just a comfort for me and it's all fake. I know he's in trouble I can feel it.

Jason came back for the Gold Ranger powers but he left again when they failed, he never saw Tommy juggle normal life, Rangering and secret missions and it seems like now he's trying to make up for not being there for Tommy; for his brother.

I have to keep holding on. I have to keep searching for him; I can't just give up on him he would never have given up on me or anyone else for that matter. I have to believe that I'll see him again because if I don't I'm not sure how I will pass the days, I'll go insane but I have to wait for him to come back the way he would have waited for me.

I love him. I won't ever stop loving him; I have to believe he's alive.


	4. My heart tells me

**I am distraught. I have discovered that one of my favourite authors has just died :( Robert Jordan was a genius especially his series entitled 'The Wheel of Time' which rivalled the world JR Tolkien which is pretty damn hard! I am upset because I've been waiting for the final twelfth book only discover that he has died without completing it...my world is currently collapsing around me! I am told that all is not lost as he has left notes for the rest of the book in case of his death which was caused by amyloidosis; when he was diagnosed they gave him four years apparently so I guess the extra 30 he had weren't bad going! Everyone, go out and read his stuff it really is brilliant and pray with me that his wife and publisher finish the last book for him. x**

**Jason and Kat are starting to give up…can Zordon persuade them that all they have to do is listen to their hearts..? **

**Cheesy but cute I guess!**

**4 My heart tells me…**

Jason stretched in an attempt to get the kinks out of his shoulders; it wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in the Command Centre and ended up propped against one of the many scanners. A thoughtful Alpha had placed one of the med bay's blankets over his shoulders.

He glanced over at the tube that dominated the chamber to see that it stood empty; no doubt Zordon was in a different dimension either resting or continuing his own search for Tommy. Jason had felt angry at one point, he had blamed Zordon for the disappearance of his best friend and brother but Kat had pleaded with him to remain calm until he had heard his one time leader out. It was true that Zordon had been greatly distressed at the disappearance of his charge and having explained that it was a routine mission had somewhat calmed Jason's temper, that and the fact he knew Zordon would never knowingly endanger any of his Rangers.

What was done was done after all. No one could have known what would happen.

"Jason?" The soft voice brought him back into the room again. He turned to see Kat stood in the doorway a small smile on her face, he smiled back.

"I thought you'd be here." She said walking over to him. "So I brought you something to wake up with." She handed him a thermos from which the enticing smell of coffee emanated.

His sigh of gratitude was thanks enough. "Did you fall asleep at the scanner again?" She asked with a reproachful smile.

Jason shrugged. "I thought I may as well stay, you know see the scan through."

Kat's face tightened but she didn't ask the results; if they had been good Jason wouldn't still have been sat in his chair and sipping coffee. She turned away and walked aimlessly over to Zordon's empty tube, she kept her back to him. "His homing beacon's been disabled hasn't it?" She didn't really know why she was asking, she was sure she knew the answer.

Jason felt a small stab in the region of his heart. "Kat…"

"No Jase, please don't feel you have to lie; I know it already, I just have to…hear it from you."

Jason sighed, but he understood what she meant; everything seemed more real when they said it out loud. "Yes." What else was there left to say?

Kat took a deep breath but didn't turn back around. "Do you think he's still alive?"

The question hung in the quiet air and Jason felt his breath catch in his throat. One half of him couldn't believe that she was even contemplating it; it was like she was giving up. The other half of him however, knew it was a logical step, a question that often flitted through everyone's head but was never spoken because that seemed impossible. But did they really need to consider it?

"Yes." Jason strode over to her and turned her stiff form to face him. "Yes Kat I do think he's still alive and so do you, you're not giving up. I know you and I know him, he's alive I can feel it."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want to give up it's just that I feel so…" She choked on the words and Jason drew her into his arms.

"I know, I know Kat. Tommy's out there waiting for us, waiting for us to bring him home and I promise you no matter what I will bring him back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jason watched as Kat sat with Alpha a tired smile on her face as the robot tried to cheer her up

"She's getting too tired for this." He said with a sigh, he looked up at his mentor.

'WE ALL FEEL DOUBT JASON THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT."

"I know but I feel like I'm betraying Tommy and failing her, and I promised myself I wouldn't do that."

'IN THIS INSTANCE YOUR INTENTIONS ARE WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT, YOU ARE NOT FAILING EITHER OF THEM THERE ARE SIMPLY LIMITS ON WHAT YOU CAN DO.'

'DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT TOMMY IS ALIVE?'

Jason pushed a hand through his short hair with another sigh. "I don't know any more Zordon, I feel cut in two; one half of me says to look at the overwhelming evidence that he is gone forever and tells me to stop trying to fool myself and stop trying to make myself happy by believing something that looks so impossible. But the other half of me knows Tommy is a fighter that he can get through anything and…and I can't believe he's dead. But couldn't that be me just _wanting _him not to be dead?"

Zordon gave a small smile. 'A MATTER OF THE HEART AND THE HEAD I SEE. THEY ARE ALWAYS INEXTRICABLY LINKED AND YET NEARLY ALWAYS ARE IN CONFLICT. YOUR HEAD IS CLINICAL JASON; IT UNDERSTANDS NOTHING OF YOUR MEMORIES AND YOUR FEELINGS FOR TOMMY OR WHY YOU FIGHT TO BELIEVE IN HIM, AND IT DOES NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR LOVE.' He smiled again. 'WHAT DOES YOUR HEART BELIEVE JASON?'

Jason remembered the time Tommy had been thrown from a cliff during a fight; they had all been forced to choose whether to help Tommy or continue fighting and save the city from further destruction. They had done as Tommy would have; duty first and friendship second but it had caused them all pain; he remembered thinking of his friend constantly during the battle, being so afraid that he was dead. But Tommy had survived, had been just the same as ever and come back even stronger after losing the green powers.

It wasn't just that he wanted Tommy to be alive it was just impossible to believe that he was dead, to see that life gone and to be that much emptier without it. He looked back up at Zordon who waited patiently for his answer. "He's still out there; he's still alive."

It was like a cue, like some higher power had been listening and waiting for a signal from him… The beep of an incoming message echoed in the room, it made Kat look up and freeze and Jason felt an air of expectancy in the room like the message had been waiting, like everything was now waiting…

**A/N waiting…waiting for the next update I guess! Which hopefully won't be too long in coming but please bear with me as I am currently preparing for Uni. Please read and review people it makes me very, very happy! X**


	5. Universal Message

**Jason and Kat are about to receive a message from Space that could be the end of all their worries…**

**5 Universal Message**

The incoming link lit up several green lights as a warning and an alarm rang faintly. Jason found himself turning to look at Kat who stared back with an expression he couldn't fathom, but she had gone tense and expectant. Just thinking about it made him realize that he needed to relax, he slowly let the tension out of his body but he couldn't dispel the expectancy he felt.

'IT IS A MESSAGE FROM ANDROS.' Zordon said suddenly having read the message's signal; it galvanized the two Rangers into action.

Jason typed in the release code and then accepted the incoming link; Andros' face appeared on the screen where he gave a tight a smile. Jason knew something was wrong almost instantly.

"Andros, is everything alright?" Kat got there first.

"I can't be sure," Andros rubbed a hand across his slightly grubby looking face. "I was following up on a lead from the Paltora system-" An explosion rocked him and a spray of sparks shot from the controls behind him.

Jason frowned. "Are you okay, what's going on out there?"

Andros shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't help, you haven't the time and technology for this dilemma Jason; my home planet of KO 35 is under attack at Dark Specter's orders."

"Who?" Jason asked in confusion.

'HE IS THE CURRENT LEADER OF THE EVIL ALLIANCE.' Zordon explained.

"Great." Jason replied with a sigh.

Andros gave a tight nod as another explosion echoed around him. "I am making my way back to my home right now and as you can tell the attack has already begun."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Kat asked worriedly.

Andros shook his head again. "I am sure but thank you, this is something the Rangers of KO 35 must handle, but I have news for you." He continued. "The information from Paltora led elsewhere in the system, there has been a lot of activity in that area lately but so far as we know it was trade and such. I now have information that says differently; my information came from an injured Kraxen he was dying from his wounds, wounds he claimed were caused by a Power Ranger out in the furthest reaches of the system. He claimed that hundreds of members from the Evil Alliance had converged there to wait for their next orders-"

An explosion fuzzed the screen and for a moment all they could hear was static. "Andros we're losing you!" Jason cried and moved over so Alpha could find the video signal.

When he next appeared on screen Andros had a large sooty smear across his forehead and a grim look on his face. "I'll be brief. He spoke of an arena in which the creatures of evil were pitted against the captives of the alliance, he spoke of a Red Ranger but I don't know if it is Tommy or the Ranger he was sent to retrieve; he has yet to be found either." Another explosion sounded, Andros yelled over the noise. "I was on my way there when my planet came under attack, I am sorry I cannot do more."

"No," Kat interrupted. "Your home is your responsibility; you have helped us more than we can ever repay you for."

Andros gave a sad sigh and seemed unsure whether or not to say his next words. "I must warn you that... the Kraxen was near delirious…it's just that," he took a deep breath. "He spoke of a half crazed Ranger who… he said that his mind was broken, I just…I wanted to warn you. I hope you find Tommy, I hope you find what you are looking for." He finished.

Jason nodded. "Thank you Andros we are in your debt, I hope everything goes well with you…if you need anything."

"I'll call. Good luck." Andros signed off leaving the Command Centre in silence.

'I MUST CONTACT ELTAR,' Zordon said suddenly. 'ALPHA FIND THE PALTORA SYSTEM AND USE THE COORDINATES THAT ANDROS RELAYED TO YOU, WE NEED TO KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE PLANET.' His large face suddenly disappeared and Alpha set to work.

"Do you think it's him?" Kat asked suddenly.

Jason sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know, I mean the other Ranger is still missing but…it has to be a fifty, fifty chance. We'll just have to go and look, let's see if Zordon and Alpha can get us there."

Kat hesitated. "What Andros said…"

"It will be okay." Jason put his arms around her. "Tommy's strong."

"Your Zords should get you there." Alpha said as he tapped away on the controls.

'IDEALLY YOU WOULD NEED A SPACE SHIP,' Zordon continued. 'BUT ALPHA HAS ADJUSTED THE OUTPUT AND THE ENERGY LEVELS, THERE WILL BE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET THERE AND BACK.'YSTEM AND USE THE COORDINATES THAT ANDROS RELAYED TO YOU, WE NEED TO KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE PLANET.'he

"I will contact the others now." Alpha said with a little nod of his head.

Adam almost instantly materialized in front of them. "Guys, what's wrong? Is it Tommy, did you find him?" He rushed over to them, eager for news.

Jason nodded. "It's possible," he replied. "We can't be certain; it could be the other missing Ranger or it could be another false lead."

"Are we going to check it out?" Adam looked up expectantly at Zordon.

'YES ADAM, I HAD THOUGHT TO SEND ONLY JASON AND KAT TO ATTRACT AS LITTLE ATTENTION AS POSSIBLE BUT IT MAY BE DANGEROUS AND I BELIEVE IT IS NOW BEST IF YOU GO WITH THEM.'

Adam looked like he wanted to melt in relief and Kat couldn't be sure but she thought he murmured 'thank you.'

"What about the others?" Jason asked. "They'll want to come too when they find out."

'YOUR OLD TEAM CANNOT COME WITHOUT THEIR POWERS,' Zordon replied. 'TANYA AND ROCKY WILL UNDERSTAND, AND I WILL HAVE THEM HERE WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN.'

Rocky's voice came from behind them, he walked over with Tanya. "We want to come too, and if it's dangerous they will need the whole team."

Zordon shook his great head sadly. 'THE MACHINE EMPIRE MAY HAVE BEEN DESTROYED ROCKY BUT THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE TO TAKE THEIR PLACE; YOU MUST CONTINUE TO PROTECT THE EARTH SOME OF YOU MUST STAY BEHIND.' He sighed then. 'IT IS LIKELY THAT THIS RANGER WILL NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION ALPHA WILL NEED YOUR HELP IN PREPARING FOR HIS ARRIVAL.'

Tanya and Rocky didn't look very happy at his words but nodded their understanding; they had put duty over personal issues before and helping Alpha was important as well.

"Stay safe." Tanya said to them all and hugged Adam.

**A/N Okay guys things are starting to take off now, I wasn't going to leave Tanya and Rocky behind but then I remembered that the Earth kinda' still needs protecting so don't worry they won't get left out of the story! Reviews are welcome as always! Xxx**


	6. Nothing but the Pain

**Yes this is supposed to be obscure and confusing because it's an echo of Tommy's state of mind****, do I hope you will all understand this? Yes, because I credit you all with intelligence!**

**Tommy is finding it hard to remember, to stay conscious, to stay sane…to stay alive. **

**6 Nothing but the Pain**

It hurts.

Breathing, it hurts…this hurts, everything hurts. The tears are gone, can't cry anymore; don't want to it takes too much energy.

When are they coming back? Need to leave, where is this? They're always there, always and they hurt…hurt me; that's who _I_ am these words describe _me_, this is me but I don't know who I am.

Fighting…I'm so tired of fighting. I should lie down and die, let the breath go and let this go; let the pain go. Was I always here will I be here forever? I'm so hungry and it's cold, no it's hot.

It's all jumbled together in blood and chains and they're screaming…or is it me? It's a blur and I can't see…I'm in a cell I know that, they'll pull me out and hurt me again and I'll fight and there will be blood. I can't stop it, I need to stop it all but it's just me and them and I ca…

I'm tired and hungry, this is me describing myself. Where is all this blood from, why is it all over me?

Don't panic, just breathe…is it mine? Oh God did I kill someone? Where am I? I don't remember this place, there are chains on me and I can't move; I don't want to it hurts too much. I'm tired.

I thought it was day time; there was hot sun before…Now there's only darkness and it's so cold, I'm cold. If I look up there's sky through the bars; it's big out there and they're all free…the stars are laughing at me, I hate them.

I woke up here, where am I? Why is there blood everywhere?

There are faces in my head, I shut my eyes and they are there. They're dressed in colors and they smile at me…they frighten me. Did they hurt me once? Do I know them, were they here? Wasn't there something before this..? Oh God it hurts… Just lie down again, just die.

Kat looked out across the stars and couldn't help the strange sense of peace that came over her; they were so beautiful how could anyone hate them? She'd dreamed of this once; she'd been in space and looked at the stars but this wasn't a dream, she gave a bitter laugh; it was more of a nightmare really because her friend was out there, her team leader…the man she loved.

They had never said that, had never told each other how they felt. She hadn't known, hadn't known until he wasn't there to talk to until she had missed his faults not just the good things. He'd spent most of his time at her house; they'd graduated and got jobs, they occasionally went back and took extra classes…Adam was doing a business management course so he could run the Dojo better, Tommy had been looking at teaching.

He liked science; it was weird because she'd never thought he would, he didn't like to sit still he wanted to move; always had to be _doing _something. He was a guy and a Power Ranger through and through; the extra missions were proof of that.

He was going to move in with her; it had seemed sensible enough since he spent most days there and it was closer to the dojo and the school. She missed his noise and mess, she missed the way he forgot things even when they were really important. She missed the way he sometimes squinted at small print and then insisted that he could see perfectly, she missed every fault and every habit. She missed everything.

They hadn't said I love you, they hadn't been together more than a few months but they were best friends too; friends to share a house, to work together and save the world together, to share kisses with…

"There it is." Jason's voice brought her back to her seat. She strapped herself in between him and Adam. He took the Zord off of automatic and moved the control for a landing position.

It was yellowed orb that hung in the darkness, even from here she could tell it was hot and dusty; there was no green earth to be seen and two bright suns circled like eager wolves.

Part of her wanted Tommy to be there but the rest of her cried out; she didn't want to find him in this place; she wanted to find him on the beach Jason had joked about.

She thought about what Andros had said. _"A crazed ranger…his mind was broken…I hope you find what you're looking for…"_

She looked over at Jason. "What if he isn't the same? What if he's…changed?"

Jason looked back at her but didn't seem to know what to say, had he been thinking it too?

Adam reached a hand out and placed it over hers. "It will be okay Kat."

She looked back out at the looming planet as they moved to meet it. What were they looking for? Tommy, the Tommy they all knew and loved.

_"I hope you find what you're looking for."_

"So do I."

**A/N Okay so that kind of explains some stuff; I was just going to pretend that ****DinoThunder**** doesn't happen later on, you know like change the course of Power ranger history which is what lots of people do, just kind of leave it unexplained. But I felt kind of bad doing that so I sort of hinted; Tommy likes science but he actually likes Doing stuff which explains the whole archaeology/paleontology thing, oh and the teaching. And in this Adam takes over the dojo (which will be explained later) which I though****t**** went remarkably well with the 'Operation Overdrive' special he was in last month, in which he owns a dojo…****ta****da**

**Time frame wise Justin should be making an appearance but I hate him and I think his character was the biggest mistake the series and producers ever made, especially after the greatness of the ****Zeo**** Series**** so he doesn't get a look in I'm afraid, I might use him as an extra but he really is bloody annoying so we might never see him****… and wow I rambled a lot there, sorry. Now off you go and Review my lovelies! ****x**


	7. Rescue

**Adam's starting to wish he didn't like history…and watch 'Gladiator.' It's gold, pink and green to the rescue…**

**7 Rescue**

**Adam**

The place is silent, it's empty. Something tells me that this isn't just quiet it's dead. There's nothing here to make a noise.

I once visited Auschwitz, something like that makes a lasting impression on you. The silence isn't just an absence of noise, it's an absence of life; it was like the ground remembered and like the air had seen it all and they kept quiet out of respect. People walked around like the dead were still there and it felt like they were; and every where you walked you felt like a million tears could never wash away the pain, the memory…the silence.

This place had been forgotten but the place _itself_ had not and probably never will. No birds would ever sing here and no one would laugh, no one would be happy here.

The entire land was flat, we could see for miles across the desert like terrain and heat rose with the shimmering suns and painted everything yellow, the sky was a reddish pink as though it wanted to be blue but could only reflect the absence of water. There were few buildings here but the sand, despite the constant breeze, still showed signs of activity and many footprints of different shapes and sizes.

In the centre of this small complex lay a great arena like something out of a Roman town, an amphitheatre of sorts. It was made of faded red planks and looked as though it could seat hundreds; it reminded me of the time Prince Gasket had kidnapped Tommy and he had nearly killed us all.

We were tense, alert even though we felt completely alone; we had scanned the area and so far had picked up no sign of life but we could never be too careful. Kat held a hand up to her eyes and surveyed the arena we had stepped into. "What is all this for?" She turned and looked at me and Jason.

Jason shook his head; he was clearly as clueless as her and probably just as intimidated as the rest of us. Unfortunately with remembering Prince Gasket's arena I had been reminded of the original design of such places; Tommy and I had enjoyed history together and we had done a class project on the Roman culture.

I took a deep breath. "It's a type of game ring." I said, my voice echoed hollowly in the quiet.

"What?" Jason looked at me with a frown.

"The Romans used them." I reply, I wish I hadn't said anything. "They held games in them, sports."

Kat looks at me, there's something in her face that suggests she knows what I'm talking about. "What kinds of sport?"

I don't want to say, I kick myself mentally, why did I have to say anything? The last thing they need to hear is…

"Adam," She steps closer. "What kind of games?" It's her _'don't argue with me'_ voice. _Here goes…_

"There were chariot races and…animal hunting."

Jason whips his head around to look at me. "Animal hunting?"

The problem is that now we're all thinking the same thing…hunting.

"There's more." Kat, why couldn't you just stop there? It's enough surely to think that they hunted him like an animal.

"What else?" Jason's tone is hard but something in it suggests that he wants to understand why I'm edging around the subject.

"There were gladiatorial fights." I don't want to have to explain but he wants an explanation, he wants to understand. "Gladiators were usually slaves or prisoners, their masters would pit there gladiators against each other; they had to fight to survive…whoever was alive at the end had won."

"And that was the end of it?" _No Jason, no it wasn't._

I shake my head. "No, they were in rounds like football; you win you move up; in this case you fight another winner. You live for the day and then you fight again the next day and the next…" I trail off; not that saying 'until they die' would make it much worse.

Kat fights back the tears. "Do you think that's what they did here? Andros said the Kraxen was wounded, dying…" Her eyes come to rest on the dark stains that lie on some of the planks. _Blood. Yep I think that's exactly what they did here._

I slip an arm around her waist. "Why don't we go and look in there?" I point to the low concrete buildings on our right that open into the arena in three arches.

Jason pulls out the scanner and frowns. "The concrete's so thick I couldn't get a reading even if there was someone in there."

"All the more reason to go and have a look then." But I'm not feeling so great about it, reluctant to be precise. The buildings look menacing; their entrances are wreathed in shadows, dim and cool.

Jason slips out his laser and I keep mine loosely holstered, one hand still in Kat's. We follow Jason in; the darkness is cooler than the air outside but there's something oppressive about it like the dull grey is closing in and the air is somehow thicker.

Kat lets go of my hand and steps over to look at the first cell we come to; dark bars shutter it like a prison and there are more over the tiny square high up in the back wall.

The building breaks further up leaving opens ends like they are square tunnels, the next section is only a couple of footsteps away and the right hand side is comprised of yet more cells, the left wall has large square openings like windows and they look out across the dust and into the horizon.

Jason halts beside me and looks out into the distance. "I don't like this silence."

"I don't like this place full stop." I murmur.

Kat's cry of alarm brings us back; she's up ahead. Jason reaches her first and looks into the cell she's stood next to, he instantly pulls her into an embrace and she buries her face into his shoulder.

I don't want to see what's in there but I feel drawn…what if it's Tommy or that other Ranger? What if it's our friend? Peering between the bars I can't really make out what I'm seeing but I know it's not human.

"What is it?"

I turn and shrug at Jason's question. "You mean what was it."

"I thought…it's awful!" Kat's choked sob echoes down the tunnels.

I open my mouth to tell her its okay; she thought it was Tommy and for that split second the fear was real, but it wasn't him it was…

An echoing cry makes us all jump and the freeze. It could almost have been Kat's cry as though it were bouncing back but there's something different about this one; it's more than a cry of fear it's like a wounded animal, it was full of pain and sadness. It sent a shiver down my spine, was that human?

"Tommy?" Kat's quiet whisper carried on the breeze. My head was protesting; it couldn't be him that didn't sound human, it didn't sound like Tommy…it couldn't be him…

Jason motioned for us to follow; we pulled out our small arsenal of weapons; just in case. Our pace was quick, we were furtive running from building to building as though we needed to stay out of the open even though whatever it was lay inside these cells.

It was the last tunnel building we came to, it was shorter than the others and held only four cells and no windows on the left hand wall. Sand had gusted in onto the floor and old blood stained the walls in intermittent streaks. It was a bad place to be.

A whimper carried to us as we stood as though afraid to cross from this building to the next, there was the soft clink of chains and another whimper. Whoever they were they lay in the first cell which surprisingly had a small barred window.

Jason edged forwards warily, his laser pointed towards the cell. Kat followed slowly but she holstered her weapon, she seemed so intent; cautious but intent on her approach.

Jason seemed to finally see what was in the cell; his face paled and his arms dropped a look of sorrow and almost despair crossed his face. I knew, I knew instantly that it was him; that look said it all, it wasn't one of pity that you reserve for those you don't know; it was the look that said you had seen this person so differently and that it hurt you to see them like this because you cared for them.

Kat choked back a cry, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Jesus." Jason's voice was barely a whisper but even that small sound seemed to distress Tommy.

Kat slowly sank into a crouch trying not to frighten him, wrapping her hands around the bars with tears on her cheeks. "Oh Tommy." She whispered and closed her eyes, unable to believe it.

I stepped forwards then and my breath caught in my throat. He huddled in the corner as though he were trying to sink into the wall, dark chains hung at his wrists and ankles and he was so dirty I could barely believe it; blood seemed to cling to every inch of skin and was added to by the remainders of what looked like his Zeo uniform that hung from his lean frame.

The fear in those dark eyes made my chest clench, made me want to run away, made me want to hug him, made me want to cry.

"We have to get him out of there." Jason spoke; his tone suggested any one who got in his way was in trouble. His face had that determined set to it, the one he wore when he was doing something difficult or something dangerous but would go through with it no matter what. There were tears in his eyes, hastily blinked back.

"Tommy?" Kat called to the figure softly, another whimper sounded from him. "It's okay," she continued gently. I slipped forwards and began to pick the lock of the cell. "It's me Kat, its okay we won't hurt you."

The door gave a squeak as it swung open and Tommy flinched as though he'd been hit. I thought I heard Jason swear under his breath but instead I crouched by the bars as Kat got down almost to her hands and knees and closed the distance between her and Tommy. She put a hand out towards him and he froze instantly, he was trembling violently his eyes wide in fear but he wouldn't look at us.

"It's us bro, it's me Jason." He crouched down beside me and slowly pulled out the med kit, glancing at me I nodded as his fingers brushed the sedative.

Kat very carefully placed a hand on Tommy's arm; he gave a cry of pure terror but quieted under the stroke of her palm and shushing noises she made. She slowly moved closer until her body was pressed to his, it was a risky move but contact usually soothed distressed people. Tommy shuddered but didn't move away, Kat continued to murmur; his name and ours telling him that he would be okay, that he was safe. At last she slid her arms around him and he curled in close, inarticulate whimpers issuing forth from his mouth.

She turned tearful eyes to us and nodded, Jason slid forwards and took hold of Tommy's arm, and he froze in fear.

"It's okay." Kat soothed, stroking his forehead.

"You're okay, you're safe bro." At that last word Tommy looked up at Jason, perhaps there was recognition I don't know, his eyes clouded as the sedative took effect and he soon went limp.

We're taking him home, where he belongs. I wanted to kill something, hurt anything just so someone would pay for what has been done to him. He's just lying there unconscious as we sail through the stars; the rest of the universe blissfully unaware of what has happened.

I don't know why this happened to him and I don't know who did it and it kills me that I can't do anything, that I couldn't do anything to stop it. He's smaller than I remember, he's lost a lot of weight and he's so dirty it barely even looks like him…who is he now?

How was our leader brought so low?

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys, I'm at uni now and it's been really hectic but here's another chapter for you all! Tell me what you think xx_


	8. Safe

**Jason is sure that the old Tommy will be back in no time…**

**8 Safe**

**Tommy**

There's warmth in this place; not the scalding heat I remember but the soft warmth that dimly reminds me of blankets…I think I've felt it before. It's the warmth of safety; I think I'm safe here.

They came and took me away, those faces from my head; I hadn't known they were real I thought I was crazy and maybe I am but those faces were real and I think they're safe. Everything still hurts but it seems further away somehow as though I am floating above my body. Am I dying? I can't make myself care if I am; maybe it would be better if I did. It would all go away then.

I can't seem to open my eyes and I can't move. Just thinking about makes the panic set in, it rises in my throat until I want to scream but I know I can't do that either; my voice gave up on me a while ago.

If I can't move they can get me! What if they come back? I can't do anything, I have to move, I have to get up. I need to hide; I'm out in the open!

There are hands and voices on me, I struggle more. They're back! They came back to get me, they're going to hurt me again…and then I listen to what they're saying, it sinks into my panicked brain.

"Easy bro, easy. Its okay you're safe here, we're your friends Tommy. It's me Jason." Jason? Those words mean something but I don't remember any Jason, I don't know who these people are…I don't know who I am.

"Please Tommy lie still for us." It's another voice, a girl I think. I remember that voice I used to hear it sometimes; it meant something once, I'd dream of it and wake in that place…no, no she wasn't there. I feel that irrational anger and sorrow for a betrayal I don't remember, don't understand.

"It's me Kat." The voice says again. Kat? I'm not…I don't know…I can't remember. They are things, memories, I don't have anymore; I don't remember these people I don't remember me and I don't even really remember what happened…

There's a sharp pain in my leg; I panic again but already my limbs feel like lead, what did they do to me? I can't sleep, you should never sleep because that's when they come for you; they sneak up on you in the night and then there's only fear.

"Sleep, its okay Tommy. We're here for you, you're safe."

That soft voice tries to reassure me but I don't really know the person that speaks; I don't really know anything any more, am I really safe here? I slip into darkness, and I don't care if I never wake up again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jason**

He seems too tired to struggle as I give him the sedative. I'm not really sure if he knows what's going on around him; he hasn't spoken yet but he struggles as though trapped in a nightmare; he's scared and that's what makes me think he's unaware, why would he be afraid of us?

He's lost so much weight, he was always lean; slim and athletic with a muscled and rangy body but now it's like so many contradictions. His body seems hardened somehow; hardly surprising if the monsters have been playing Gladiator with him. I growl in my throat at the thought; it makes me angry to think of what they did to him. He's underweight but his muscles seem sturdier; fighting took it out of him he's so weak but fighting everyday for nearly eight months must have improved his stamina.

Zordon says we should be gentle with him especially he wakes up, it goes without saying of course but he seems more worried than he should be. No doubt he's worrying about Tommy's rate of recovery or wondering whether Tommy will blame him for what went wrong. We're like his children and I know he has a little bit of a soft spot for Tommy, like a parent he seems to be going overhaul on the TLC.

It's so good to have him back again. I can see it on everyone's faces; we're relieved, the tension has eased and we're all glad to see him alive. I know they'll all sleep easier with him back; they've regained their leader and their friend.

Kat still looks a little lost when she looks at him but happiness is back in her smile, the relief is stark in her eyes when she looks up at me and smiles. I watch her stroke his head as he lies in the med bay, that content look on her face and I feel like a load is lifted from my mind.

I didn't fail either of them; I brought him back to where he belongs among those who love him, he'll be back up again in no time, saving the world and laughing with his friends and team like nothing has happened. We have our Tommy back again. I smile, because right now everything is perfect and he's safe.

**A/N Okay peeps, this is the end of the first part; the second part is coming soon! I was going to make it one long thing but I'm off to uni so the first couple of weeks might be hectic so I thought breaking it into two or three stories might give me time to get my bearings and give me time to space my writing out. Anyways let me know what you think so far and watch out for the next part entitled 'Remember Me.' xxx**


End file.
